Adverse medical conditions may lead to long-term illness effects or even death. Often, the warning signs of adverse medical conditions are not recognized in time to take preventative measures. The lack of notice can lead to severe long-term effects for conditions such as heart conditions. Other conditions, such as diabetes require frequent and continued monitoring to prevent dangerous effects.
The severity of problems caused by adverse medical effects can be mitigated by early detection of the condition and subsequent treatment. Early detection systems are available, but suffer from limitations on ease of use and practicability. Existing monitoring systems utilize heavy or awkward technology that must be connected directly to a patient. The patient must be in close proximity to the monitoring technology in order for monitoring to occur through wires. Other technology may be carried around by a patient, but is still bulky and restricts movement.
Needs exist for improved early detection and monitoring systems for adverse medical conditions that provide continuous monitoring and allow a patient mobility.
In recent years, the availability and performance of wireless computer networks has increased exponentially. The popularity of cellular telephones and other wireless information devices, such as laptop computers, Palm Pilots, global positioning systems, and other personal electronic devices increases every day. Increases in performance coupled with decreases in prices have made wireless networks available to a large part of the population.
Current medical monitoring systems do not adequately utilize wireless technologies to provide real-time monitoring of medical conditions with patient mobility.
Needs exist for monitoring methods that combine early detection and monitoring of adverse medical conditions with wireless technology.